


Nymphs of Artemis

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she's looking through an antique book of Greek and Roman Myths, Reyna finds a funny illustration that gives her an interesting idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nymphs of Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Alternate PJO Ship Weeks on Tumblr. all-i-need-is-we said prompted:  
> "god, you look good" 
> 
> I kept seeing things on tumblr with Artemis in her traditional little chitons and it made me wonder what Thalia would have to say about wearing something like that. So this fic.
> 
> This was the illustration I used for reference: http://imageweb-cdn.magnoliasoft.net/bridgeman/fullsize/il283042.jpg

Thalia was pretty sure that her girlfriend had lost her mind. “Okay, say that again. Because I’m almost positive I didn’t hear you right.”

“So Hazel and I were looking at this illustrated book of Greek and Roman Myths,” Reyna explained. “And we were talking about all the stuff they got wrong and laughing at the illustrations and we saw this picture of Artemis. And the caption is Artemis and her Nymphs.”

“What the fuck! Nymphs? Seriously?” Thalia was so irritated she nearly lost the ability to form sentences. “Like, seriously? Just no. I can’t. No.”

“I know, right? And the outfits they were wearing were ridiculous. Look.” She handed the book to Thalia.

“Okay, that’s hilarious. How do you even fight in something like that?”

“Not very well, I’m guessing.”

“First off,” Thalia emphatically ticked off her talking points on her fingers. “Running in a dress sucks. Chafing is no fun my friend. Second, your legs would get scratched all to hell in the woods. That fabric would get caught on everything. And don’t even get me started on the top.”

“What’s wrong with the top?” Reyna asked.

“There’s no support! No straps. Nothing to hold them in. Halfway through the battle and it’s wardrobe malfunctions all over the place. Tits everywhere. Not to mention that there’s a few girls in the group right now who’d probably give themselves a black eye if they let their boobs flap in the wind like that.”

Reyna dissolved into giggles. “Alright. Completely impractical. But then I saw it again. And I realized… it’s kinda sexy.”

Thalia glanced back at the illustration. “Um. That woman looks like she’s about to die of consumption.”

“Not the woman! The outfit.” Reyna shrugged. “I mean, I though it had potential.”

Thalia narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. This couldn’t be going anywhere good.

At least Reyna had the decency to look a bit embarrassed as she continued. “So I did a little internet shopping and I found this.”

The piece of clothing she held out could hardly be called a dress. For one thing, there wasn’t enough of it. The white fabric was practically see through and was tied at the shoulders and waist by gold cord. Thalia was positive that even considering how short she was, the dress wasn’t long enough to cover her ass. 

It was official. Reyna must have taken one too many hits to the head at the last war games. There was no way she could possibly expect…

“I know, I know. It’s really silly and you certainly don’t have to wear it. But it’d be really sweet if you could just maybe try it on?” She flashed Thalia a warm smile. “Just to see what it looks like?”

Now how in the hell was Thalia supposed to resist that?

~~~

“Okay, don’t laugh.” Thalia entered the bedroom with all the enthusiasm of a woman facing a firing squad. She kept her eyes on the ground, feeling ludicrous in this getup. 

But when Reyna didn’t speak, Thalia’s curiosity got the better of her. She looked up, bracing herself for ridicule. 

“Gods, you look good!” Reyna stood up and walked towards her, clearly enjoying the view.

Thalia wrapped her arms around herself defensively. “Yeah?” 

Reyna ignored the barrier, moving arms and hands out of the way so she could catch Thalia by the waist and pull her close. “Oh yeah.” Reyna murmured, leaning down for a kiss.

Thalia held a finger to her lips, halting Reyna’s progress. “You still owe me.”

“Uh huh,” Reyna said distractedly, shifting to kiss Thalia’s neck instead.

“I mean it. I get full control of the Netflix queue and you have to wear some crazy thing I pick out for you.”

Reyna slid her hands down Thalia’s hips and back up to cup her ass under the very short skirt. “Whatever you say, love.”

~~~

Thalia was kinda surprised that they made it to the bed and even more surprised that she was still wearing the gauzy little outfit -- not that there was enough of it to really get in the way of things. They lay curled around each other, not tired enough to sleep but in no hurry to move.

She was still pretty sure Reyna was crazy. Sure, she’d “won,” but Thalia had certainly enjoyed the result. And bonus: she didn’t have to watch any of Reyna’s boring documentaries for at least a month. 

But the first thing she planned to do, when she finally got up, was see what Google had to say about “sexy roman warrior” costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
